Captured
by rexlover180
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, a captain in the US Navy, has just captured the most feared pirate in the 7 seas, Arthur Kirkland. But the pirate seems to think that it's the other way around. UKUS
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones, captain of his current, lovely ship, could barely contain his excitement. The wanted poster had only been up for a day, and they already captured him! Alfred knew his dedication would pay off! He might even get promoted for this!

He walked quickly around his crew and to his cabin, where they had apparently stowed their captive. He couldn't believe they had captured the ruthless pirate, the scourge of the seven seas, the ever elusive, Captain Arthur Kirkland. The Navy had been after him for years, and it only took Alfred and his crew a single day to capture him!

He nearly skipped when he got to his door, but he composed himself just before he was about to open it. This Captain Kirkland knew exactly what he was doing. Alfred, on the other hand, didn't even know how he got his position as Captain. He had least had to pretend that he knew what he was doing around someone like him. He straightened out his white uniform, making sure all of the buttons were in the right places. And he checked the blue and yellow cuffs of his uniform to make sure they weren't wrinkled. And he straightened his cap, making sure that the small, black bill was straight.

Alfred took a deep breath and opened the door. He had to remember, he was a man of authority. Nothing made him nervous, nothing undermined him. He had just gotten a hold of himself when he looked at the man in his room and his self-confidence shattered.

Sitting there, on top of his desk with maps pinned to the wall behind him, was a man that looked hardly like the ruthless pirate he was made out to be. He had all the right clothes on. He had a ruffled up white shirt that was pulled past his elbows and black gloves on both hands. His pants were a sandy brown and they were cut off just below his knee by tall, dark brown boots done up by laces coming out of golden holes. He had a red coat with gold bordering hanging over his shoulders, his arms not through the jacket. A black hat with golden trim was tipped on his head, revealing a lot of his gorgeous blonde hair. His eyes looked like bright emeralds and he was sitting on top of that desk in a cocky position that showed he was not stressed in the slightest.

"You going to sit there speechless all day or are you going to talk to me?" his voice was smooth, and he gave Alfred a grin. His teeth were so white, he definitely did not look like a pirate. His skin was so fair and pale, it was like he never did a day of work in his life or even saw the sun. His hair, though it looked messy, was perfectly cropped and it was obvious this man cared about his appearances.

"So," Alfred cleared his throat and closed the door. "You're Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yes, I am," he said proudly, resting his head in his palm like he was bored. "You must be captain of this ship, yeah?"

"Yes, I am," Alfred mimicked him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the door. This man wanted to be here…

"You know, I find it odd that you're getting the credit for capturing me," Captain Kirkland smirked, leaning forward. "And, yet, this is the first time I've seen you. Captain Jones, am I right?"

"I gotta say, that poster you have everywhere does nothing to flatter what you really look like," Alfred stated.

"I can tell by the way you're staring at me," Captain Kirkland said calmly.

"I'm curious, what's your plan?" Alfred asked.

"Plan?" Captain Kirkland laughed. "From what I can tell, you have me right where you want me."

"And right where you want to be," Alfred started slowly walking towards him.

"Are you trying to be intimidating?" Captain Kirkland quirked an eyebrow, which Alfred just noticed were massive. For some reason, though, it wasn't unattractive.

"No, I'm talking," Alfred grinned. "Calmly."

"Trying to prove something, Captain Jones?" Captain Kirkland asked.

"Call me Alfred," Alfred stated simply.

"Well, Alfred," Captain Kirkland said and stood up. "I know a few things about you, like I am sure you know about me. You're the youngest captain in the Navy. Your father got you your position. You are obsessed with being a hero. And you can't resist a challenge, right?"

"Are you going to challenge me?" Alfred asked.

"I think I already am, by the way you're acting," Captain Kirkland smirked.

"Maybe you are," Alfred shrugged. "But I can tell you want to be here. I'm several feet away from that unlocked door and I'm unarmed. And you're just talking to me."

"Well, why would I want to be here?" Captain Kirkland leaned close to Alfred, their faces maybe an inch apart. "If you're such a detective."

"Hell do I know," Alfred shrugged, trying to seem undaunted by what the pirate was doing. "See? I'm not proving anything."

"Well, I think you're trying to prove something by capturing me," Captain Kirkland grinned.

"Am I?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"Captain Jones!" a sailor opened the door behind them.

Alfred let out a sigh and turned around. "Yes?"

"You've been in here for a while," the sailor said cautiously. "The men are getting scared something's happening."

"Maybe I should have locked that door," Alfred sighed and slowly walked up to him. "I'm working on it. How far away are we?"

"A couple minutes," the sailor said. "Fifteen minutes, at the most."

"'Kay," Alfred said and pointed towards the deck. "Next time you come in here, it will be to tell me that we're docked and ready to go."

"Yes, sir," the sailor nodded and ran off.

"My crew is so much more well behaved than yours," Captain Kirkland laughed as Alfred closed the door.

"They staying on your ship?" Alfred took off his cap and shook his head to let his hair loose. He turned around, back to the pirate, letting his cap fall to the floor.

"Yes," Captain Kirkland smirked, taking off his own hat, too, and placing it on the table beside him. "Because I told them to."

"Americans don't like to follow orders," Alfred shrugged and walked towards him. "We really don't like people telling us what to do."

"Interesting," Captain Kirkland stated. "Considering how many layers of leadership you have in your 'wonderful' country."

"Why do you want to be here?" Alfred asked, standing about a foot away from Kirkland.

"If you must know, I have a plan," Captain Kirkland smiled and started walking towards Alfred.

"And what is that plan, Captain Kirkland?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, so I can call you Alfred and you have to be formal?" Captain Kirkland pouted childishly as he stopped walking right in front of Alfred, their faces close again. He was drumming two fingers on one of the buttons on Alfred's jacket.

"Are you trying to be seductive now?" Alfred asked and he couldn't help but smile.

"Isn't that was pirates stereotypically do?" Captain Kirkland smirked and Alfred noticed his jacket fall to the ground below them. "I know someone like you should hate pirates. But you seem rather giddy to see me."

"Just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean I'm going to fall for you," Alfred laughed slightly.

"You may not like Captain Kirkland, but I have a feeling someone like you would have liked Arthur Kirkland," the pirate captain chuckled.

"How about you tell me about him?" Alfred asked. "Then I can make up my mind."

"He was a goodie-two shoes," Captain Kirkland grinned. "Well on his way to being a scholar. He would probably be a teacher by now. His brothers would practically torture him all day, but he wouldn't take shit from them. He would never have dreamed of being a pirate."

"So, what happened to him?" Alfred asked.

"He was killed," Captain Kirkland stated calmly. "I decided that a new life would be better. So I killed him."

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Alfred let out a laugh.

"Yes, well, Arthur still goes into my head every day," Captain Kirkland sighed. "You can consider it my weakness." He then went to lightly stroke Alfred's hair.

"Going back to flirting, Arthur?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard about your supposed weakness," Captain Kirkland stated. "You know, that damn strand of hair of yours is getting in the way…"

"What are you-" Alfred stopped when Captain Kirkland gripped onto that one little cowlick that was always a problem for Alfred as a kid. It sent a feeling down to the pit of his stomach. "O-Okay…Let's just…let that go…"

"How is that possible?" Captain Kirkland laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know," Alfred shifted uncomfortably. "Let go now!"

"You don't like feeling submissive, do you?" Captain Kirkland said amusedly.

"You know, no, I don't," Alfred muttered quickly and fumbled behind himself. He had tucked a pistol in the back of his pants, covering it by his jacket. He quickly pulled it out, took off the safety, cocked it, and pointed it at Arthur's chest.

"I knew you didn't come in here unarmed," Captain Kirkland grinned and let go, putting his hands up in surrender. Alfred stood upright and aimed his pistol at his head.

"Yeah, well, everybody lies, Arthur," Alfred shrugged.

"Captain, we've docked," that sailor came back in, but Alfred didn't look away from Captain Kirkland.

"Not a good time," Alfred sighed.

"I'll just let you get back to it," the sailor muttered and the door closed.

"Your crew is pathetic," Captain Kirkland laughed. "Never would my crew even dream of stepping into my quarters."

"You're so calm," Alfred stated. "Are you that sure that I won't shoot you?"

"That pistol holds six shots," Captain Kirkland noted and stepped forward one step. "I doubt your aim would be near good enough to hit me even once."

"But you're walking closer to me," Alfred smiled. "That makes my aim better, right?"

"Perhaps," Captain Kirkland smirked and stepped closer. Their noses were practically touching, but Alfred had his gun pointing right in his gut. "You know, that thing is dreadfully uncomfortable."

"That sucks," Alfred smirked in return.

"I guess I'll just have to go through with my plan with it in my way," Captain Kirkland leaned forward even more, and Alfred had to lean back in order to make sure their lips didn't touch. But that seemed to be Captain Kirkland's plan, as he brought a hand to Alfred's cheek and pulled him forward to meet him.

Alfred's eyes widened at the feel, it wasn't right. That was his first thought, at least. But the pirate captain kept him there and, eventually, Alfred couldn't help but close his eyes and kiss back. He even clicked the safety back on his pistol and let it drop to the ground. Alfred was about to move his hands to the pirate's face to deepen the kiss, but Captain Kirkland moved both his hands to his wrists, keeping them down.

Alfred separated them. "What are you doing?"

"Just focus on the bliss, love," Captain Kirkland smiled and forced him into another kiss, this one far more heated and distracting. There was a war for dominance, which Alfred somehow quickly lost. He had no idea how that happened, but Captain Kirkland seemed bent on dominating him.

Alfred didn't even notice that his hands were pulled behind his back until he heard two clicks and then felt metal around his wrists. This time, though, Arthur pulled away first.

"What just…" Alfred panted, he was at a loss for breath.

"You've made that far too easy, Captain Jones," Captain Kirkland smirked. Alfred looked over his shoulder, down his back, and saw that he was actually handcuffed. "You shouldn't keep handcuffs on you unless you want to use them."

"What are you-"

"You wanted to know my plan earlier, right?" Captain Kirkland roughly turned him around and started pulling him by the chain on the handcuffs. Alfred tried to open his mouth to yell for help, but the pirate's gloved hand quickly made its way over his mouth. "Ah-ah! We can't have anyone noticing too soon, now can we?"

"Bastard," Alfred's voice could barely be heard through the glove over his mouth.

"My plan was simple, but you made it so easy," Captain Kirkland continued dragging Alfred to the other side of his quarters, one hand still over his mouth and the other on the chain of his handcuffs. "Alfred F. Jones, the prodigy son of the leader of your precious navy. Obsessed with being a hero, he wouldn't be able to resist going after the elusive Captain Arthur Kirkland. Now that I've captured you, though, I can have a little fun."

Alfred fumed as Captain Kirkland opened up the window that was in the back of Alfred's room. It was light outside, so it practically blinded Alfred since his room was so dark before. He could hear the waves of the ocean not too far below him.

"You'll like being a pirate, love," Captain Kirkland smiled widely at him. "It's great fun. And we don't like to follow rules, either." With that, Alfred was shoved out the window, left to fall down, into the ocean. He screamed, but he was cut off before anyone could hear it. He had to kick his legs furiously to make sure he didn't drown, since he couldn't use his hands.

Captain Kirkland quickly made his way to pick up his jacket and hat before going to the window himself. He had picked up Alfred's pistol, too. He clicked off the safety, aimed for the door, and shot.

He could hear the scramble of men above him and smiled. He dropped Alfred's gun on the floor, and let his hat and jacket fall over Alfred as he resurfaced, trying to get breath back. Without looking behind him, Arthur jumped into the ocean.

"You're such a bastard," Alfred muttered as he struggled to keep himself up, especially now that Captain Kirkland was using him as a coat rack. "You're sick, twisted-"

"You should relax, love," Captain Kirkland gripped his head by the cheeks and chin, a large smile on his face. "You have nothing to worry about, you'll be my favorite." With that, he pulled Alfred into another kiss, which Alfred didn't enjoy nearly as much as the one before.

The pirate quickly swam so that Alfred was between himself and the ship and started dragging him as he swam somewhere off into the ocean.

Alfred looked up at the ship and saw that there were several sailors at the open window trying to get a good shot at the pirate.

"Help!" Alfred called out to them, but they all seemed terrified of even entering the water. "Damn cowards!"

"Once again, my crew is far superior," Captain Kirkland boasted.

Alfred glared at him, and then back at the ship. He wasn't quite sure which one he hated more at this point.

And then, with gritted teeth and the ocean beating his face, Alfred grumbled, "Aye, sir."

* * *

**Happy Daylight Savings Time! (Really, I'm just using that as an excuse to freaking update something.) I noticed that I've only written Alfred topping and I figured I might as well give Arthur a chance to top. I think it turned out rather well. This whole thing was inspired by a picture I found a while ago, I have no idea where it is now, of Navy!Alfred and Pirate!Arthur and I thought that it was just so perfect!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own Hetalia and I never will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred whistled to himself, hiding up on a mast high up, like he normally did. He was using a knife Captain Kirkland gave him a while ago to carve at a stick. It really was a pretty day, Alfred had to admit. The sun was bright, hardly any a cloud in the sky. There was a good wind blowing them wherever it was decided they would go this time. It was a very old fashioned boat, Alfred had to admit. But it was nice and relaxing.

Below him, there were pirates scrambling about to follow orders given. Alfred smirked while whistling his nameless tune. Captain Kirkland seemed to like him an awful lot. He had done some work here and there. Swabbed the deck once, sat up in the crow's nest, and he helped the cook once. But the captain didn't seem to mind him sitting up in the sails and doing nothing.

Two months. Alfred sighed, dropping his hands holding the stick and knife. Two months and there wasn't even a sight of a navy ship…At first, when Alfred started hanging out in the sails, he would just look out into the ocean in hopes he might see something. After about a week and a half, he gave up.

It wasn't that bad here, anyway. He had made friends with nearly all the crew. And then there was Captain Kirkland…To be honest, he was starting to develop a sort of crush on him. Captain Kirkland seemed to like him an awful lot, too, like Alfred thought before. They actually shared a bed(think of that what you will) and there were random parts of the day that the captain would lurch Alfred into a kiss. And on a couple times he would consult Alfred on a course to take. Since Alfred was a captain before, he had a very good knowledge of the ocean.

Alfred was snapped out of his thinking, though, when the person in the crow's nest started screaming something. Alfred winced, nearly dropping his knife, but just kept his grip tighter. He turned his attention to him, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Captain! Navy!"

Alfred froze. He had to blink a few times, but he eventually looked out to the ocean and, sure enough, there was a small navy ship plowing its way through the ocean.

"Alfred!" Captain Kirkland yelled and Alfred snapped his attention down to him. "Get down here."

Alfred nodded and stuffed his stick in his pocket. He put the knife in his mouth, biting the blade and quickly and easily made his way down through the nets and ropes. He had gotten good at this with practice, it had been two months…

"Yeah?" Alfred asked as he jumped down the last gap and landed in front of Captain Kirkland.

"The way that ship looks, it seems that we'll come in contact soon," Captain Kirkland looked out into the sea, his face stoic. "So," he sighed deeply. "Do what you want." With that he walked down the deck and started shouting orders at everyone.

Alfred stood there for a little bit, blinking. It took him a while to figure out what the captain had just said. The navy was going to attack them, probably board. Alfred could go home if he wanted to…

Quickly, in the mess of people running around feverishly, Alfred ran into the captain's cabin. He searched around for a little bit, finding the pistol Captain Kirkland kept in his desk. He pulled it out and stuffed it in the back of his pants and made his way out of the cabin. The navy was really close now.

Alfred bit his lip, getting a little nervous. He had no idea what he was going to do. He stood there for a while, to be honest, thinking. The ship violently rocked as it was boarded, the pirates violently fighting back. Alfred quickly moved in hopes of staying away from the violence. They were all wearing the uniform of his country…Alfred had been stripped of that the second he got on this boat.

He stopped moving when he heard the familiar sound of Captain Kirkland's laugh. It was one of those sadistic laughs when he's messing with someone. Pulling the gun out and clicking the safety off, Alfred moved towards it slowly. Eventually, through all the chaos around him, he could see the captain, standing proud and undaunted. He was staring at someone.

Alfred inched a little closer and was able to see a gun pointed at Captain Kirkland.

Alfred gritted his teeth, cocked his gun and quickly moved closer, pointing his gun at the person pointing their gun at the captain.

"Don't even think about it," Alfred growled. He didn't see Captain Kirland's face, but he let out a surprised noise. But Alfred's eyes softened and his jaw dropped when he saw the other person holding the other gun. It was Mathew, Alfred's twin. When did he join the navy?

"Alfred?" Mathew squeaked. He quickly pointed his gun down and ran right for Alfred, who pointing his gun down, too, so Mathew could wrap him into a bear hug.

"Twin, I'm guessing," Captain Kirkland smirked and Mathew hugged him tighter.

"Dad wanted to give up looking for you," he muttered. "He thought you died." Alfred stayed speechless. "But I didn't want to give up. I've raided practically every pirate ship out here…"

Alfred shakily drew his attention away from his brother to look at Captain Kirkland, who was just merely observing the scene. He was calm, like always. By the looks of the fight going on with the crew and the navy, his crew was winning by a landslide. But there was something soft in those green eyes Alfred had never seen before. Was that Arthur showing his face finally?

"Mattie," Alfred looked back to Mathew and shakily pulled him to arm's length, looking him in the eyes. "I'm staying here."

"What?" Mathew stared at him like he was crazy. "Why?"

"I have my own reasons," Alfred let a smile trace his face. "But you can bet on it that I'm not a pirate, and I won't ever be. And I'll let you in on a secret." He pulled Mathew close so that Captain Kirkland didn't hear what he was about to say. "Neither is Arthur Kirkland."

When they pulled apart, Mathew looked at him with hurt on his face. "Your choice."

"Since you're his brother," Captain Kirkland sighed, but Arthur was still in his eyes, "I'll let you off the hook this time. You get a life boat and safe passage for as long as I can see you."

Mathew nodded and ran off. There were only three other people from the navy on the ship now. 2. 1.

Alfred was quickly pulled away from what was going on around him as he was lurched into a kiss by Captain Kirkland. But it was softer, had more emotion in it than Alfred had felt before. This wasn't the captain, this was Arthur.

When they separated, Arthur stayed close to his face, breathing slightly heavily. They both opened their eyes and Arthur's were so soft, so vulnerable… "Thank you," Arthur muttered, his voice soft and quiet.

"No problem," Alfred smiled. "Arthur."

Immediately, Arthur hardened, back into Captain Kirkland. "Tell no one of this." He hissed at Alfred, who laughed slightly. Captain Kirkland tore away from Alfred and stalked down the side of the ship to inspect any possible damage. Cannons boomed on the side the navy ship was on and it started slowly sinking. Alfred could see a small dingy slowly making its way to the horizon.

Alfred smiled to himself, tucking his hands into his pocket and started whistling again.

But he took a break to say, "Aye sir."

* * *

**Since an overwhelming amount of my freaking reviews on my one-shot demanded that I continued this, I took a break from NaNoWriMo to do so. Anyone who follows me on here probably knows that I'm already way ahead anyway. Anyway, I really liked writing the ending! It was the fluff that I had missed with this story! Yay, fluff! But, Arthur's still topping in this universe. Yay UKUS!**

**Please review. And I don't wanna hear any more about continuing this because I won't do it again.**

**And I don't own Hetalia.**


End file.
